Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue 3
| writer = | penciller = ("Aftermath") ("I Am Pentecost") | art = Guy Major ("Aftermath") Christopher Sotomayor ("I Am Pentecost") |letterer = John Roshell |editor = Robert Napton | cover = Rich Elson | language = | publisher = Legendary Comics | pubdate = March 21, 2018Pacific Rim Aftermath #3 | pages = 27 Pages (approx.) | cost = $3.99 (est.) | isbn = TBA | upc = TBA | pre = Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #2 | follow = ''Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #4 }} 'Pacific Rm: Aftermath Issue #3''' is the third of six issues in Pacific Rim: Aftermath. This third issue is was released March 21, 2018. Official Summary Plot Summary Aftermath (Part Three) Joshua Griffin continues to struggle inside Enforcer as he fights Giovanni Capello and his men. Giovanni balks at the sight of the Rogue Jaeger, bitter that Mech Czar managed to build her own Jeagers before he could implement the idea himself. Griffin attempts to kill him, but his connection to Enforcer falters long enough for Giovanni and his men to resume their attack and pin him down. Griffin is saved by the unlikely intervention of Pena, who pilots Bruiser, another Rogue Jaeger built in secret for Mech Czar. Giovanni is killed by Mech Czar. Afterward, Chris Dubango explains Griffin's connection to Bruiser was poor because of his mind is more accustomed to equipment designed by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, but Pena could interface with their Drifting technology because he had no prior experience other tech. Angry, Griffin leaves Mech Czar's headquarters. Wandering the streets, Griffin happens across the temple of the Sisters of the Kaiju, built from the remains of Yamarashi. Walking through the crowd he spots Martina, his apparent dead ex-girlfriend, and follows after her. Hannibal Chau (Part Three) Back at Chau Industries, Hannibal Chau deals with Kurland, a business associate who feels he's been duped by Hannibal who sold him a Kaiju product meant to reinforce buildings better than concrete. When Kurland demands compensation, Hannibal attacks him and orders Xue to "escort" Kurland off his property. Kurland vows to ensure no one will work with Hannibal again. Elora Reddy enters Hannibal's office and offers him painkillers for his Kaiju poisoning-related condition. Taking Hannibal to the lab, Elora tries to get Hannibal to admit why he hired her to work for him. Hannibal evades the question and merely tells her she was the more affordable choice with a failing success ratio. In a move to prove her worth, Elroa shows Hannibal the "first" biologically engineered Kaiju she created, "Baby". I am Pentecost (Part Three) In the Drift, Jake Pentecost recounts his seventh birthday and Stacker Pentecost's fight against Onibaba in May 2016. Jake experiences his childhood resentment for his father as Stacker's memories of finding Mako Mori conclude. Characters Jaegers *Vulcan Specter *Striker Eureka *Coyote Tango *Gipsy Danger (mentioned) *Enforcer *Bruiser Kaiju *Spinejackal *Yamarashi *Onibaba *Kaiju Skinmite *Baby Criminal Underworld *Joshua Griffin *Hannibal Chau *Jake Pentecost *Giovanni Capello *Chris Dubango *Mech Czar *Elora Reddy *Pena *Verma *Xue *Kurland Pan Pacific Defense Corps *Stacker Pentecost (mentioned) *Mako Mori (mentioned) Civilians *Sisters of the Kaiju *Martina *Jake's Mother Gallery Preview Issue_03-01.jpg Issue_03-02.jpg Issue_03-03.jpg Issue_03-04.jpg Issue_03-05.jpg External links *[https://www.comixology.com/Pacific-Rim-Aftermath-1/digital-comic/629664 Pacific Rim: Aftermath #3 - Comixology] References Category:Books Category:Tie-Ins Category:Pacific Rim: Aftermath